Unbreakable something
by Faye-bly
Summary: Malfoy killed Ron, Ginny tries to kill Malfoy, The Unbreakable vow... Summaries aren't really my thing.


"I can't marry him. I thought I could but I can't."

"Now Ginny, You're already here. It's your wedding day."

"I don't love him Hermione. How could you let me, you hate him too. He was Ron and Harry's enemy."

Harry, Ginny thought back to his reaction. She told him with the rest of her family what she's tried to do and that Narcissa had forced her into it.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do it's an unbreakable vow."

"He tricked me into making the vow."

"I know Ginny I know."

Back flash

Ginny searched through the desk searching for anything that might have the death eater's plans written or drawn out on. There were footsteps coming down the hallway toward the office. She took out her wand and tapped her head her outfit changed from the regular robes to a sexy negligee. Then set it behind her as the door opened.

Draco entered the office and was surprised to see Ginny sitting on his desk especially since she was wearing a black negligee.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so."

"What do you want Weasley?"

"I want you Draco."

"Do you?"

Draco couldn't help the fact that his eyes wandered all down her body examining every inch of what he could see and imagining those he couldn't. He couldn't stop himself from running his hands down her back and through her hair. Then he started to lower his lips to hers. He felt her shiver but whether it was good he didn't know but he lowered his mouth to hers.

The kiss was rough and dominating it caught her off guard, but she couldn't let him know the real reason she was here or that she despised him. So she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back. Then broke they broke apart she was breathing hard.

"You can't fool me Weasley. Now why are you here?"

He clutched her arm tightening his grip until she cried out.

"Either tell me or I'll kill you."

"Go ahead, I wouldn't be the first."

She glared back at him. He was still holding her arm. But the other one was free to grab the wand that was sitting behind her. When she had it she brought it out and pointed it at him.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Put the wand down girl, I know you weren't here to make me yours. You were here to kill me like I killed your brother right?"

Tears stung her eyes.

"Don't talk about him you bastard. Do you know how much pain you caused my family? You killed my brother and do you know what he left behind? A widowed wife and a child and a grieving family. I want you gone out of our lives. That is why I have to kill you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Out of the shadows came Narcissa Malfoy holding her wand out at Ginny.

"You will lower your wand and Draco you step back."

"Mother, what are you doing?"

"I'm ensuring your future."

"No mother I won't let you kill her."

"Why not that's what she intended to do to you. However," She lowered her wand, "I have another punishment in mind."

"What are you--?"

"I will perform the unbreakable vow on you and you will promise Draco that you will protect him from your family, you will marry him, and produce him an heir."

Ginny didn't know what to say she looked from Narcissa to Draco. Draco looked how she felt. Mostly she didn't know how to respond.

"Mother, I will not marry her."

"Yes you will Draco; you will have someone to take care of you for the rest of your life and someone to carry on the family name. Do you agree?"

"Why me? Why would you put your only son in a marriage with someone who doesn't love him or who he doesn't love?"

"You're a funny girl aren't you? My son doesn't fall in love. This way I am ensuring his future and my family's and so that I don't have to worry about your family killing my son. Now hold onto his hand."

"I won't..."

"Yes you will. Now do it."

Ginny hesitated and then held out her hand and slowly Draco held out his.

"Good Now Ginny will you promise to protect my son from all dangers concerning your family and otherwise?"

"I will."

Narcissa waved her wand and the first red fiery band encircled their hands.

"Will you promise to take care of him for the rest of your life entering into matrimony with him?"

"I--I will."

Tears formed in her eyes as the second band formed around their hands.

"And finally do you promise to ensure the continuation of my son's family line and produce an heir?"

"I will."

The tears fell from her cheek and the last band was set. Then it burned and disappeared into the air. The vow was set and Ginny was trapped.

back to present

Ginny looked in the mirror at herself in the simple white dress she was wearing. It wasn't her dream wedding. The day she spent her whole life dreaming of. The big white wedding gown, the joy for the whole family, and the loving man waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about the day and things she'd never have. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ginny, Its time."

"Give me a minute."

She took one last glance at herself and then with a last sigh walked out of the room.

Down stairs Ginny saw her family and friends along with his sitting out there. Everyone except Harry who refused to come.

Back flash

Ginny was standing in front of her family pacing in the living room. Her mother, father, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Percy, and Hermione were already there. All she was doing was waiting for Harry.

Suddenly there was a loud crack from behind the front door and she rushed to open it to find him standing there having just apperated.

"Hi Ginny, what was the big news that couldn't wait?"

"Come in, my family is already here."

"Ok..."

She watched as he removed his cloak and greeted everyone. Then she resumed pacing about the room.

"Ok, Ginny we're all here now..." said her mother.

"Yeah so what did you want to tell us?" asked Bill.

They all looked to her anxiously awaiting her answer.

"I came to tell you that... I..."

"Come on Ginny just spit it out." George and Fred chimed in.

"I'm getting married!" She blurted it out.

There were looks of amazement on everyone's faces. Then the questions started.

"Who is it?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were seeing anybody?"

"Come on Ginny tell us."

They threw question after question at her. Nobody seemed to notice the look of terror and anguish on her face nobody except Hermione.

"What's wrong Ginny? Aren't you happy?"

"Um not exactly."

"Why not? A marriage is a grand occasion."

"Well this person isn't exactly the type I wish or even want to marry."

"Huh?"

"Then why..."

"Come on Ginny you can tell us."

"Who is he?"

"Its Dmo lofy..." she mumbled trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I'm sorry, I we couldn't understand you."

"DRACO MALFOY!"

That's when the room exploded.

"How could you Ginny..."

"...HE KILLED RON!"

"How did this happen?"

Ginny took a deep breath holding back her tears as she related the story to them. When she finished their faces were filled with sadness and anger. Also disappointment.

"Oh Ginny..."

"That was so stupid!"

"You should have let Harry and the Order takes care of it."

"The Unbreakable vow!?!"

Ginny could no longer hold back her tears. She crumpled to the floor and they flowed freely over her face.

Harry looked at her blankly for a moment and them with disgust.

"So you are going to marry Ron's murderer?"

"Harry..."

"How low can you get, you should have done everything in your power to prevent it."

"She..."

"You are nothing to me and I refuse to see Ron's little sister married to that monster... I'll kill him."

"No! You can't! I made a promise nobody I care about can hurt him or else... I die too."

"Oh Ginny..."

"I'm so sorry Mum."

"Its ok we'll find a way to deal with this."

End Flashback

Tears brimmed her eyes at the memory but she dared no let them fall as her father grabbed her arm and patted it.

"Here we go, honey."

"I'm ok dad."

"Good, Good."

The music started and they made their way down the aisle. With each step her heart began to race. She could only imagine how Draco was feeling.

Draco watched Ginny walk down towards him. She looked beautiful though she only wore that simple dress. Her hair looked like gold the way it shone in the moonlight.

He managed to look away and he noticed his mother and he didn't know what to think about her. She meant well he knew, but to try and ensure his future causing someone else pain. What good would come out of having a wife that hated him?

The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever but she finally made her way there.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do."

Arthur kissed his daughter and then sat down with his sobbing wife.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..."

Ginny stopped paying attention as her mind wandered to her family. Her mother, father and Hermione were the only one that came. No one else would see her marry Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't blame them either. She looked at Draco; he was looking down at her. The feel of his silver/grey eyes looked into her hazel eyes. They seemed to pierce right through her so she almost couldn't look away until.

"Do you Draco takes this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

"I Do."

"And do you Ginny take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

"I--"

Ginny looked away from the priest and came face to face with Narcissa. Then there was a red ring wrapped around her hand. So without much choice she said.

"I Do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco lifted her chin so she had to meet his gaze and the lowered his lips on to hers. The kiss was soft and brief.

The ceremony was over she was married to Draco Malfoy and bound to him forever. She tried not to cry when she saw the look on Hermione's face, or heard her mother sob as she hugged her. She was married to a murderer. She couldn't stop the tears from falling after that.

Narcissa saw her new daughter-in-law crying in the corner and Draco avoiding her. She walked over to him.

"Draco, why aren't you with your new wife?"

"Because mother my new wife doesn't want me near her. She thinks I'm a murderer! I can't believe you would make me marry a woman who hates me."

"Now son, I only did it so you wouldn't be in danger and you would have someone to take care of you."

"In case you haven't noticed my life was just fine before this."

"Don't kid yourself Draco I ensured your future this girl is a powerful witch she also has the unique powers of healing. She can protect you from harm and produce you a powerful heir."

"Fine mother I will try and talk to her."

"Good boy, here take her this wine it will help calm her."

Draco took the glasses and wine out of her hands and then walked over to where Ginny was sitting. He put the wine on the table and then opened the wine and poured some into each glass.

"Here this will help."

She hesitated but she took it from him. And watched as he downed his and poured another. Then she took a drink and then downed the whole thing. She grabbed the bottle from his hand and poured herself another drink.

"Listen Ginny, I'm..."

"Don't even, Don't even say that you are sorry about all of this because I know you were apart of it all you put on this big act like you never wanted to marry me but you did you wanted to trap me... I hate you."

She balled up her hands into fists and came at him and hit his chest repeatedly.

"...I hate you... I..."

Suddenly a funny feeling came over her and she put her hands down and looked up at him.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"What Ginny are you..."

"I love you Draco..."

"Ginny you..."

He felt funny and suddenly he found himself pulling her close to him.

"..I love you too."

He picked her up and she pulled his lips to hers as he carried her away back into the house.

Narcissa smiled to herself her plans were going right on schedule.

The next day Ginny woke up from what she thought had been a very twisted dream. Then she spotted the ring on her left ring finger. Then noticed that there was someone next to her. She gasped when she saw Draco there beside her.

Draco heard a gasp and woke up with a start. Then he sat up and came face to face with Ginny. He looked at her. She wore nothing at all. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She must have realized he was starring at because she freaked and tried to stand up wrapping the sheet around her.

"What, How...?"

"I don't know."

"You must know I can't remember anything."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Well it must be because it sure wasn't my idea to sleep with you."

"You think I did? This whole thing could have been avoided if you hadn't come here and tried to kill me."

"I wouldn't have tried to kill you if you hadn't kill my brother!"

"What proof do you have that I did it?"

"I was there. I saw you cast Avada Kadavera!"

Tears sting her eyes. Suddenly she couldn't look at him and more. She slipped on her dress and left the room. Then ran down to the room she used before the wedding where she lay down on the bed and cried.

The next few days passed slowly until the days turned into weeks and all the while Ginny and Draco avoided each other. They saw each other only at dinner but otherwise she stayed in her room or left to visit her family.

"Hermione, I can't do this anymore."

"Ginny..."

"I have to live with, be married to, and protect the man who killed my brother, your husband!"

"Ginny..."

"...and what's more his mother wants me to... well she wants... It's so repulsive that I don't want to think or talk about it."

"Ginny you have to give him a chance maybe he's not so bad."

"How can you say that? He is the reason why you are left alone to raise Ben."

"No he's not."

"What?"

"He wasn't the one who killed Ron."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw what really happened in someone's memory."

"Who's when?"

"It was a couple of days ago... I was taking Ben to Mom and Dad's so I could go to work and that's when I overheard Remus and Harry talking and they were hoping into a memory. Harry was outraged and before I came in I saw them hide it in a cupboard. Then I took Ben into Molly and Arthur and talked awhile and on my way out I stopped and I grabbed the vial it was in. Later that day I went into the memory and well I saw who did it."

"Who was it? Do you still have the memory?"

"No I don't I put it back as soon as I saw it so they wouldn't know I saw. I'm not sure I should tell you."

"I want you to please Hermione."

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone that I saw the memory or that I told you or you won't go and try to kill him. That's what got you in this position in the first place."

"Ok I- I Promise."

"It was Snape."

"What do you mean it was Snape? I thought he was in Azkaban."

"He wasn't it was someone who drank polyjuice potion to look like Snape, and Snape drank so that made him look like Draco."

"I-I can't believe it."

"I know but you promised you wouldn't do anything."

"I know and I won't. It's just that if he didn't do it then why wouldn't he just tell me the truth?"

"Would you have believed him?"

"Well... I guess not."

"See I think its best if you go and talk to him."

"Maybe I should."

"Bye Ginny."

"Bye."

Hours later Ginny sat at the local pub with a fire whiskey in her hand. She drank one but couldn't bring herself to drink anymore. She placed a galleon on the bar and walked out. She was wrapping her scarf around her neck when she bumped into someone. She looked up and to her surprise she saw Harry.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Malfoy."

Ginny flinched at his voice. It sounded so unlike him. He took clumsy step toward her and grabbed her arms on either side.

"Harry what--"

"I loved you Ginny I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend before..."

He leaned in closer to her she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he brought her forward to kiss her. She pushed him away which was a mistake. He only came at her more angrily and wrapped his arms around her back and pinned her to the wall. Where he made to kiss her again.

"What am I not good enough for you now?"

"You're drunk."

"And since when does that matter, you little slut."

"Harry please..."

He moved in and put his lips roughly to hers. She struggled and thrashed trying to get him off of her. She brought her nails up and scratched his face.

"You bitch!"

He slapped her and she fell to the ground. Then he kneeled over her ripping at her shirt trying to kiss her again. 'Oh god, he's going to rape me.' His lips hovered over hers for a moment and she closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come.

The next thing she knew Harry was thrown off of her. She opened her eyes to see Draco was standing over him with his wand pointed and a death glare in his silver eyes. He looked scary.

"You son of a bitch."

He kicked Harry hard in the ribs keeping his wand pointed directly at his chest. Ginny stood up and winced. Pain shot through her face and back. She brushed it out of her mind and put her hand on Drano's shoulder.

"No, don't do it."

"Are you fucking crazy? He just tried to rape you."

"He's drunk; he doesn't know what he's doing."

"That's no excuse."

"I know, please Draco, let's just go home. Please."

Draco looked away from Harry and into her eyes. She pleaded him. Finally he withdrew his wand and stared at Harry again.

"If you ever touch my wife that way again I will kill you."

With that he turned away and looked at her again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok."

His hand brushed the side of her face where Harry had struck her. She winced in pain again.

Draco looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes she'd never seen before.

"Can you apperate?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

Then they pulled their wands out and with a long crack they were gone leaving Harry laying on the street to sleep it off.

When they arrived back at the manor Ginny suddenly felt dizzy and almost fell forward but was caught in Drano's arms. He picked her up and she snuggled against him. In his arms she felt safe as he carried her off to bed.

Ginny woke up the next day in her room. She winced in pain as she did. Her entire body hurt. The memories of the night before rushed back to her. She trembled in fear and clutched her knees to her. Then came the knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Draco."

"Just a minute."

Ginny got up and looked at herself in the mirror there was an ugly bruise on her right cheek. She picked up a brush and ran it through her hair and straitened her shirt that's when she noticed it was different from the one she'd been wearing that night. She shrugged and then opened the door. Draco stood there with a paper in his hand and a house elf at his feet.

The house elf stuck the tray on her side table then bowed out.

"Thank you Miffy."

"My pleasure sir."

When the elf was gone he turned to her. Anger coursed through him when he saw the bruise on her cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"Well you should see the morning paper."

He handed it to her. The front page read:

_**Harry Potter Drunk**_

_Last night the boy who lived visited many bars and got himself hammered. The bar tenders we interviewed stated that Potter had been angry about something and muttered on about Miss Ginny Weasley. As we all know is married to Draco Malfoy millionaire. He ran into the newly wedded Mrs. Malfoy outside of Barmy's pub where he proceeded to attack her in his drunken rage. Luckily for Mrs. Malfoy her husband showed up and subdued him. He had anger in his eyes and was about to kill Mr. Potter until his wife pleaded with him to let him just sleep it off. Malfoy conceded to her wishes and the couple apperated home leaving Mr. Potter on the dark street._

"Oh no! How did they..."

"Apparently Harry has been followed around by Rita Skeeter since fourth year at Hogwarts and she'd do anything for a story."

"He must be mortified, my family... OH MY GOD! My family is going to flip out! I don't know what they'll do."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! I don't want them to wind up in Azkaban for killing Harry. I have to go tell them that I am ok..."

"Relax Ginny I owled them last night. They are all here at the manor."

That did relax her slightly.

"They want to see you. So I suggest you eat your breakfast and wash up they will wait for you."

After he was gone Ginny went and took as shower and changed then she went down the stairs to the sitting room where her family was waiting.

"Oh Ginny, we're so glad you're ok."

Her mother rushed forward and hugged her.

"We saw the paper. We're really sorry we weren't there."

"Its ok, I'm ok."

"We would have kicked his ass but mum said that it wasn't worth going to Azkaban for."

"Thanks and I'm glad you didn't."

They talked for awhile then everyone had to leave. They all gave her one last hug before walking out the front door.

She waved to them and then shut the door as they apperated. Then she turned around and Draco was behind her.

"I- I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know if I ever thanked you."

"It's not necessary, I'm just glad I got there before anything serious happened."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just wondering what you were doing there in the first place."

"I was getting a drink. But I only had one and was about to come home when I ran into Harry outside."

"Why did he attack you?"

"He was angry...that we are married. That we never got a chance to be together."

"Do you love him Ginny?"

She couldn't pretend she was shocked by the question she had after all had a crush on Harry since her first year at Hogwarts.

"At one time mind you this was when I was still young and in Hogwarts. He was the boy who lived and my...brother's best friend therefore unreachable... So for awhile I fancied myself in love with him but after 5th year I dated more and decided I loved Harry more as a brother not as anything more."

There was a glimmer of pleasure in his eyes but was soon covered by his usual cloud of gray. Then he walked away.

Ginny had wanted to ask him about that night. The night that Ron had died. Hermione said that he hadn't done it that it had been Snape. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. A few days passed and they hadn't talked since that day after she'd been attacked by Harry.

Ginny spent most of her time crying and trying to convince herself that she didn't have feelings for Draco. But when he walked into her room one evening and pulled her close she could barely breathe. Then he tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes before their lips met. The kiss was gentle yet heated. And when they pulled away from each other Ginny couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. Everything she had wanted to say to him just burst out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey it's ok. I understand why you thought it was me."

He held her close and she cried in his shoulder.

"Don't cry Ginny."

"I can't help it. I feel so awful..."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If only I had learned the truth sooner then neither of us would be in this situation. I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you I let him near me I don't know why he would do this to me, to Hermione, to you."

".. You called her Hermione. Not mud blood, or nosy, or twit Granger..."

"Well she is my sister in law too now."

"She is... Draco..."

She looked up into his eyes they were like pools of liquid metal that seemed to pull her in. They continued on forever and then she couldn't stop herself until their lips met again. The kiss lasted a long time, it was searing and passionate. It continued on to the bed where Draco lay her down and deepened the kiss and she removed his jacket and then his tie, and started unbuttoning his shirt when he stopped her.

"Ginny... are you sure?"

"Yes, I've never been surer about anything."

Then without another word he pressed his lips to hers as they removed each others clothing. Ginny didn't even remember her first night because they'd both been drunk and so she was unprepared for the pain that followed.

Draco stopped again.

"Oh god Ginny you were a virgin?"

"Well no we've done this before."

"Yes, but we never..."

"Shh..."

She pulled his head back down to hers and their lips met once again. They continued to make love until they were both spent and lay afterwards in each others' arms.

"God you're beautiful."

He kissed her again then he held her in his arms.

"I love you Draco."

Ginny gasped and put her hand to her mouth. 'Did I just say that out loud?' She felt him stiffen and pull away. She sat up quickly holding the sheet to her. She watched as he pulled on his boxers and then his pants and so on then without saying a word left the room.

Tears filled her eyes but she couldn't stop them from overflowing and she didn't try to.

Draco left the room but not before he heard Ginny's sobs. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her too, but a Malfoy doesn't know how to love. His mother had been right in saying that. When he was with her he felt like he'd never felt before but he couldn't possibly love her. Could he? No, No it was impossible.

Narcissa Malfoy heard her son enter the study and looked up.

"Hello Draco dear, what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be spending time with your lovely wife?"

"Mother I want out of this. I don't want to hold Ginny a prisoner likes this any more."

"Draco you know I can't..."

"Don't lie to me I know there is a way to do it. You'd better or I will leave myself and you'll have no one."

"Fine I'll do it."

Later that night Ginny was still in her room and she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Draco she wiped her eyes and straitened her hair.

"Come in."

Narcissa peeked her head in the door and Ginny was surprised.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa if you please."

"Ok, why are you here?"

"I'm here to release you."

"What- Why?"

"Because it was wrong for me to keep you here with a man you don't love against your will."

"But I..."

"Now give me your hand."

Ginny hesitated and then held out her hand and she tapped it with the wand three times and said an incantation and one by on the red bands glowed brightly and then disappeared into his air.

"You're free dear."

"I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand. It's your choice stay here or leave."

Then with out another word she left. Ginny didn't know what to do. What she did know is that she needed to talk to Draco.

She found him a few minutes later in the study.

He was sitting at his desk when Ginny came in. He felt her presence even before she let it be known. Even so he didn't look at her until she cleared her throat.

"Draco. We need to talk."

"And what is it that you think that we need to talk about?"

"Us. Your mother she removed the unbreakable vow."

"Well good for you."

Ginny looked into his eyes to find some feeling or emotion but they were cold like solid steel.

"All I want to know is...Do you want me to go...D-.."

"Out with it I don't have all day."

"...D-do you love me?"

"No."

"No you don't want me to go? Or no you don't love me?"

"I don't love you."

He answered quickly but tried to make it sound as though she were crazy for even asking the question.

She didn't know what to say. She continued to look at his eyes but they remained cold. Not wanting to leave she stood there looking at him millions of thoughts raced through her mind but no words would come out of her mouth. Finally she turned and left stopping only a minute to say goodbye unable to bring herself to look at him.

Days passed and Ginny moved back home and no one said a word about it knowing that she'd rather not talk about it. Weeks passed by slowly until Ginny found herself getting up only to go to the bathroom but never to eat. She'd lost her appetite but still some how was able to throw up what little she had in her stomach most 3 times a day. Finally one day Hermione came in to visit her in her room.

"Oh Ginny, you look terrible. What's the matter are you sick?"

"I dunno, I felt dizzy for days now and I can't seem to keep anything down lately."

Hermione came and felt her forehead she was slightly warmer than normal but noting to serious. Then she had a though the dizziness and vomiting Ginny couldn't be...

"Ginny has your lower back been aching uncontrollably?"

"A little."

"Have you been having weird cravings like foods you absolutely hate but want anyways?"

"I haven't really but eating much but yeah I guess cause you know how I hate sweet potatoes right? Well yesterday mom made them and I ate that and only that. Of coarse then I threw most of it up."

"Ginny I think you ought to make an appointment at St.Mungo's."

"Why Hermione do you think there's something terminal wrong with me..?"

"No Ginny I don't think that but you may be pregnant."

Ginny's jaw dropped. Hermione thought she might be pregnant well it made sense there were all the symptoms. So that was that Ginny called on St. Mungos the next day. They ran tests and said they would owl her results in a few days.

Meanwhile Draco was a mess but he tried not to show it as he went along with business as usual. At night he had trouble thinking about anything else but the feel of Ginny's soft, creamy skin against his. Her red hair sprawled out on his shoulder...

"Damn."

He said aloud and he got up and put on his robe going down to the kitchen to get something to eat. The house elves were all asleep but he found his mother making a sandwich.

"Hello Draco dear can't sleep?"

"I'm just hungry."

"Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yes, I think I have one."

"It seems so empty here doesn't it?"

Narcissa cut him a sandwich and passed it to him on a plate. Draco took a bite before replying.

"No more than it usually is."

"Please Draco I've seen you try to hide your feelings for the last three weeks. You miss her. And if I'm not mistaking you have fallen for her."

"Well mother I'm afraid that you are mistaking."

"Really?"

"I don't fall in love remember?"

"I was wrong Draco I have seen the way you look at her during dinner and I've heard the way you express it."

Draco sat up surprised his mother had been listening to them make love?

"I have a confession to make to you now Draco."

"What is it mother?"

"I know you will be angry but I have to tell you."

"Yes..?"

"I put a love potion in your wine bottle."

Narcissa braced herself for her son's outrage.

"WHAT!!!? I can't believe you'd do that."

"I'm sorry but it was the only way I knew you'd sleep together that night to consummate your marriage."

"And that last time... did you slip love potion into her evening butter beer?"

"No, It was only that once."

So she wasn't under the influence of love potion when she'd said she'd loved him. She really knew what she said.

"You know you are still married to her Draco you could go talk to her."

"That's right damn it, she's my wife. I didn't give her permission to leave."

"Draco you as good as told her to leave."

"Well I guess its time to get her back."

With out another word he left his mother and his half eaten sandwich behind in the kitchen and went to his bedroom to dress.

Ginny couldn't believe it as she held the results of her pregnancy test. It was positive the owl had delivered it only and hour ago. She was scared and had Hermione open it for her.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny! Congratulations!"

Hermione jumped up and gave her a hug. Then they went and told her mother and father.

Molly Weasley burst into tears, Arthur just looked dumbfounded.

"Are you going to tell Draco?"

"I... I dunno."

"You can't leave him in the dark."

"I know I just don't know what to do..."

What would he think of her having his child? He was so cold and didn't show any ounce of love or compassion when she'd needed him to. She remembered how cold and piercing his eyes were and shuddered.

"Ginny dear you are still married to the man and don't you want your child to grow up know his or her father?"

"More than anything."

"Then tell him."

"I don't want to trap him."

"What do you mean 'trap him' you're married?"

"We are but I don't think he wants to be married to me anymore."

"Come now Ginny don't be ridiculous. He loves you."

"No he doesn't."

"What do you mean he doesn't?"

"He told me so."

"Then he was lying."

"How do you know?"

"Because of the way he was looking at you at the manor the day after you were attacked."

"And on your wedding day..."

"You mean...?"

"He loves you and you love him."

"He's a man it just takes them longer to say it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll go tell him."

Ginny grabbed her cloak and opened the door halfway through pulling it on then she jumped as she saw someone in front of her. She looked up slowly until she locked eyes with Draco.

"Oh Draco you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I have come to bring you back to the manor with me."

"Why?"

"Because you are my wife and your place is with me."

"That's it? You don't have any other reason for me to come back with you?"

"Should I?"

"Damn it Draco why can't you just admit you miss me?"

Ginny forgot that her parents and Hermione were watching the whole scene.

Draco was only too aware that they were watching but he couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. If it was possible she'd gotten even more beautiful than he'd seen her last. She had a radiant glow about her when she'd opened the door. Now that radiance was dimmer as she began to get a dark look on her face.

"What do you want me to say Ginny?"

"I want you to tell me the truth. Why did you push me away?"

The tears started to form in her eyes but she blinked them back.

"I was terrified, no one had ever told me that they loved me before, and I thought maybe that you were under the influence of some love potion."

"Why would you say...?"

"My mother told me what she did on our wedding night she put love potion in that bottle of wine that's how we ended up sleeping together that first night we weren't drunk. As soon as I heard that I couldn't help but think..."

"That she did it again?"

"Yea. When you left I thought it was because you really wanted to. I tried to go on as though none of this had ever happened, business as usual at the Mansion. But nothing I tried would get the feel of you out of my mind, my dreams it was like you never left me. It ate at me night after night."

"I know how you felt I felt the same way. I couldn't eat, sleep or do much of anything at all I had given you everything and I thought If I could just have you it would be enough but it was something that you weren't going to give me. So I left hoping you'd realize that you did love me and come."

"Ginny... I..."

Draco looked deep into her eyes she saw not the cold dark eyes but the warm liquid ones. Then he stepped closer to her and brought his face only inches away from hers.

"I Love you. Please come home to me."

Ginny felt his closeness and she couldn't bring herself to deny him anything. She pulled his face down to hers closing the gap bringing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart she felt herself get dizzy again she held on to him.

"Yes Draco I think we'll just have to do that."

"We?"

"We."

She held out the piece of parchment she still clutched in her palm. He took it and saw that it was the results for a pregnancy test. He skimmed it to the part where it read...

"I was on my way to tell you..."

"Positive...You're?"

"Yes."

She looked at him nervously. Watching his eyes as they lit up and then he smiled.

"Oh Ginny."

He threw his arms around her and brought his lips down to hers. Without stopping he picked her up and carried her in his arms out the door.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror her first signs of a pregnant belly were showing she twirled around to admire it. Ginny remembered back to telling everyone that she was in love with Draco and she was going to be a mother. Narcissa cried she was so happy and since then has been helping Ginny and Draco pick out things for the baby's room.

They'd even renewed their wedding vows. This time writing their own vows and they had a real honeymoon. A week after they got back from Italy Ginny was out shopping and she ran into Harry.

"Um hello Ginny."

"Harry..."

"Listen I'm sorry about that night. I don't know what came over me and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You listen to me Harry Potter just because you are the boy who lived doesn't mean you should turn into Harry the drunk and stupid. I'll forgive you this time but only because I'm so happy."

"Thanks Ginny, you're a good friend. Bye."

"Bye..."

Harry started to walk away and the he turned around and said:

"You know Ginny that's a good look for you."

"Thank you Harry."

With that he turned around a walked down the street.

Days flew by and Christmas was vastly approaching. One day Ginny was decorating a tree when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She was so surprised she dropped the globe that she was holding but luckily it landed on the carpet and didn't break.

Draco came into the room and saw her clutching her belly.

"Ginny are you...?"

"Yes its time..."

"Ok, ok remain calm I have to get you back to bed and I'll call Dr. Marinta."

He swept her off her feet and carried her as quickly as he could upstairs. The dr. came right over and examined Ginny.

"Yep she's dilated 5 cm another 5 and this baby will be out."

Contraction after contraction came as if they were waves of sharp knives poking her insides. Finally 10 hours later the baby was ready to come out.

"Ok Ginny push."

"I- I can't..."

"Yes you can Ginny."

"Draco..."

"I'm here love."

"I can't do it..."

"I don't want to hear that you're a Malfoy, and a Malfoy can do anything."

"Even fall in love..."

She whispered and with that she seemed to find her strength again and pushed with all her might. The sounds of a newborn crying flooded the room.

"It's a boy."

Draco felt flooded with emotion. She'd given him a son. She lay there exausted but when the Dr. placed the baby in her arms she smiled weakly at him.

"Look Draco It's our son."

"I see him my love."

"What should we name him?"

"Would it be ok if we named him Ronald?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea. Ronald Colliegate Malfoy"

"Colliegate?"

"It's my great uncle's name."

Ginny snickered.

"Don't laugh at me wife. You got to pick out the first name."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," she winced in pain.

"Its time for you to rest, I'll take Ron. I'm sure his grandmother would like to see him."

"Good idea..."

"Draco, will you love me forever?"

"Of coarse darling, our love is unbreakable."

THE END


End file.
